Blades of Chaos
Kratos' main weapons in the God of War game series are the Blades of Chaos, a pair of curved blades on chains fused to his forearms, giving him the ability to swing them at a great distance. They become engulfed in flames when used, but cool down when hung on Kratos' back. They are replaced by the Blades of Athena when Ares is killed by Kratos. Attacks(God of War) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X *'Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Hades' Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. Hold L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this poweful attack. Hold L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 Level 3 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - 360 spin attack.Hold L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. Hold L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - Use this attack after parrying your foe. square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Rising Helios' - Multi hit attack that targets a single enemy. Hold L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - Multi hit air attack that targets a single enemy. Hold L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles'Flip' - While Evading, press X to attack. Right Analog Stick + X Level 5 *'Lance of the Furies' - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack.Hold L1 + circle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - In air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack.Hold L1 + circle *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash poweful attack. square, hold square Attacks(God of War: Chains of Olympus) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airbourne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. Hold L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airbourne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. Hold L + square Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack.Hold L + circle *'Rampage of the Fureies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. Hold L + cirlce *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Hold square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While Evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Hold triangle Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. Hold L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airbourne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. Hold L + triangle Category:Kratos' Weapons